initialdfandomcom-20200222-history
Eurobeat in Initial D
Eurobeat refers to two styles of dance music that originated in Europe: one is a British variant of Euro disco influenced by dance-pop, and the other is a Hi-NRG-driven form of Italo disco. Both developed in the 1980s. In the United States, Eurobeat was sometimes marketed as Hi-NRG and for a short while shared this term with the very early freestyle music hits. Italo disco was often referred to as Eurobeat, probably due to the negative connotations of the word "disco" in the minds of the United States' population in the 1980s. "Eurobeat" is also directly related to the Japanese Para Para dance culture as it influences many song and business decisions. Over the years it has become synonymous with Initial D and anything signifying drift or race culture. Song uses in Initial D *100 - Dave Rodgers *1 Fire - Dave Rodgers *Adrenaline - Ace *Adrenaline - Manuel *All Around - Lia *All That I Want - Mr. M *A Perfect Hero - Chris Stanton *Back on the Rocks - Mega NRG Man *Beat Of The Rising Sun - Dave Rodgers *Be My Babe - Jilly *Be The One - Mr. M *Big In Japan - Robert Patton *Black Out - Overload *Black U.F.O. - Lupin *Blood And Fire - Powerful T. *Boom Boom Japan - Dave Rodgers *Brand New World - Ace *Break The Night - Tommy K *Breakin' Out - Ace *Burn Into The Beat - Nick Mansell *Burning Desire - Mega NRG Man *Burning Up For You - Sara *Burning Up The Night (Total Fire) - 2 Fast *Burn Inside - Takenobu & Kunoichi *Changes - Betty Blue *Chemical Love - Kevin & Cherry *City Lover City Rider - Matt Land *Crazy For Love - Dusty *Crazy For Your Love - Morris *Crazy Little Love - Nuage *Crazy On Emotion - Ace *Dance Around The World - Delta Queens *Dancing - Vicky Vale *Dancing Queen - King & Queen *Dancin' In My Dream - J-Storm *Dancin' In My Dreams - J-Storm *Dancing On The Street - David Dima *DDD Initial D (My Car is Fantasy) - Mega NRG Man *Deja Vu - Dave Rodgers *Demolition - J-Storm *Destination Love - Black Power *Disconnected - Hotblade *Don't Stop the Music - Lou Grant *Don't Stand So Close - Dr. Love *Don't You (Forget About My Love) - Sophie *Drivin' Crazy - Ace *Eldorado - Dave Rodgers *Emotional Fire - Denise *Euronight - Eurogroove *Ever And Ever - Queen Of Times *Everybody's Looking - Paul Harris *Everybody's Warming - Tension *Express Love - Mega NRG Man *Face the Race - Powerful T. *Fall In The Web Of Desire - Powerful T. *Far From The Light - Leo River *Fevernova - Dave Rodgers & Kiko Loureiro *Fire On The Beat - Ace Warrior *Fly Away - Digital Planet *Forever Love Me - Symbol *Forever Sad - Hely *Forever Young - Symbol *Freedom Ride - The Snake *Gas Gas Gas - Manuel *Generation - Dave Simon *Get Me Power - Mega NRG Man *Get Ready For Loving - Black Power *Get Somebody To Love Him - Wildside *Gimme The Night - Dave McLoud *Go Beat Crazy - Fastway *Go Go Money (Friday Night Ver.) - Neo *Golden Age - Max Coveri *Goodbye Yellow Brick Road - Wain L. *Go Racin' Go! - Fastway *Grand Prix - Mega NRG Man *Heartbeat - Nathalie *Heart's On Fire - David Dima *Hurricane Man - Gold-Rake *I Am Mister Blaster - Garcon *I Can't Stop Lovin' You - Dream Fighters *If You Wanna Stay - Norma Sheffield *I Need A Revolution - Marko *I Need Your Love - Dave Simon *I Won't Fall Apart - Jager *Killing My Love - Leslie Parrish *Let's Go Come On - Manuel *Liar - David Dima *Limousine - Manuel *Live For You - Dave Simon *Live In Tokyo - Kelly Wright *Lonely Love - Sophie *Looka Bomba - Go 2 *Lost Into The Night - Elisa *Love Countdown - Fastway *Love Is In Danger - Priscilla *Love Killer - Nando *Love Shining - Kasanova *Lucky Man - Dave Rodgers *Mad About You - Ace Warrior *Mad Desire - Stephy Martini *Make Up Your Mind - Wain L. *Max Power - Dr. Love Feat. D. Essex *Maybe Tonite - Norma Sheffield *Midnight Love - Neo *Midnight Lover - Dusty *Mikado - Dave McLoud *Mission Impossible - Nick Mansell *Night Fever - Dave Rodgers & Mega NRG Man *Night Of Fire - Niko *No Control - Manuel *Nonsense Sensation - Paul Harris *No One Sleep in Tokyo - Edo Boys *Number One - Fastway *Once Upon A Time - Pamsy *One Night in Arabia - Go Go Girls *On Your Wings - Rich Hard *Overload - Matt Land *Over The Rainbow - Powerful T. *Pamela - Matt Land *Play Loud - Go 2 *Power - Go 2 *Power Of Sound - Ace *Power Two - Hotblade *Prayer - Ducky Chix *Promised Land - Annalise *Queen Of Mean - The Snake *Quiero L'Amor - Paul Harris *Raising Hell - Fastway *Ready To Go - Mega NRG Man *Red Hot Planet - Mega NRG Man *Remember Me - Leslie Parrish *Rider of the Sky - Ace *Right Now - Dark Angels *Rockin' Hardcore - Fastway *Rock Me To The Top - Dusty *Rock You Baby - Black Power *Runaway - Leo River *Running In The 90's - Max Coveri *Saturday Night Fever - Dave Rodgers *Save Me - Leslie Parrish *Set Me Free - Cherry *Showdown - Hotblade *Sky High - Lia *So Fragile - Pamsy *Space Boy - Dave Rodgers *Spark in the Dark - Man Power *Speed Car - D-Team *Speed Man - Dave Simon *Speed Of Light - The Snake *Speedy Runner - King & Queen *Speedy Speed Boy - Marko Polo *Spitfire - Go 2 *Station To Station - Derreck Simons *Stay - Victoria *Street Of Fire - Dave McLoud *Stop Your Self Control - Marko Polo *Sun In The Rain - Manuel *Super Driver - Daniel *Supersonic Fire - Atrium *Supertonic Lady - Mega NRG Man *Take Me Back To Tokyo - Mega NRG Man *Take Me Higher - Dave Rodgers *Take Me To The Top - D.Essex *Takumi - Neo *The Jungle Is on Fire - J‐Stark *The Race Is Over - Dave Rodgers *The Race of the Night - Dave Rodgers *The Top - Ken Blast *Tokyo Girls And Guys - Beat Man *Tokyo Lights - Ace *Up & Dance, Up & Go - Lou Master *Welcome People - Mr.M *We'll See Heaven - Digital Planet *What You Need - Manuel *Wheelpower & Go! - Dejo & Bon *When the Sun Goes Down - Ken Blast *White Light - Mr.Groove *Whith Light - Mr.Groove *Wild Boy Bad Love - Joe Banana *Wings of Fire - Mako & Sayuki *You Are My Wonder - Queen 26 *You're Gonna Be - Starlet *Your Love Is Like A Medicine - Mega NRG Man Origin of the term Eurobeat The term "Eurobeat" was first used in the UK when Ian Levine's Eastbound Expressway released their single "You're a Beat" in recognition to the slower tempo of Hi-NRG music emerging from Europe. The majority of Hi-NRG songs tended to be from 124 to 138 BPM whereas the European releases tended to be from 108 to 120 BPM. Many European acts managed to break through under this new recognition, namely the likes of Modern Talking, Bad Boys Blue, Taffy, and Spagna. It was used commercially to describe the Stock Aitken Waterman–produced hits by Dead or Alive, Bananarama, Jason Donovan, Sonia, and Kylie Minogue which were heavily based on the British experience with Italo disco during holidays in Greece and elsewhere. "Eurobeat" was also applied to the first hits from the Pet Shop Boys and other UK-based dance music and electropop groups of the time. Those "Eurobeat" hits had a European beat, topped the UK charts, and, in the USA, received radio airplay and contributed to the evolution of New York's Freestyle genre. "Braun European Top 20" on MTV Europe also aired on MTV USA during summer 1987 to 1989, spreading the UK's Eurobeat sound. But after the summer of 1988 (UK's summer of love), the style lost popularity, with the exception of Kylie Minogue and Jason Donovan. By the summer of '89 the term "Eurobeat" was replaced by other labels and the music changed to 90s Eurodance and mostly Euro house. The term "Eurobeat" was also used only in the UK during 1986–1988, for specific Italian 80s Euro disco imports, such as Sabrina Salerno, Spagna, and Baltimora. Eurobeat from the Japanese point of view Eurobeat evolved into different genres, while preserving its essence. In the late 1970s and early 1980s, Hi-NRG, 70s Euro disco, space disco, Canadian disco, and Italo disco (a.k.a. 80's Euro disco) emerged from electronic music. Although disco music became unpopular in North America, it remained in the limelight in Europe for many more years. In the USA, in the early 80s, disco linked with George Clinton, Earth, Wind & Fire, and the Hi-NRG scene. While modern music is often recognized by its lyrics, Eurobeat is recognized not primarily by its lyrics. Very much like bubblegumEurodance, it usually has extremely silly or utterly meaningless lyrics. This broad genre can create a great number of different subgenres within it because of this combination of harmony and rhythm. Sometimes it can still sound like disco music, and sometimes it can be very "fast and happy" like happy hardcore or speed music, and occasionally features guitars as a method of Saiba. One peculiar thing about Eurobeat is the fact that each artist is often credited with a variety of different aliases. Artists usually adopt different stage names according to the mood of each song, or depending on who wrote their lyrics. For instance, Ennio Zanini has stated on the SCP Music website that he goes by the name of "Fastway" on songs which are more upbeat and sprinkled with high-pitched female backing vocals, and goes by "Dusty" on his more "serious" tracks. Eurobeat also has notoriety for name recognition, lifting titles from popular songs and using them as the names of Eurobeat tracks. Examples are "Like a Virgin", "Goodbye Yellow Brick Road", "What is Love", "Dancing Queen", "Don't Stand So Close" and "Station to Station." The Eurobeat songs that reuse song titles typically have nothing to do with the song it lifted its title from (i.e., not a cover). It is unknown if this practice in Eurobeat is intentional. Category:Music